Winter Of Darkness
by Scriptor02
Summary: When Elsa discovers a impending threat is about to destroy the world, she needs to act. She will unite the kingdoms together to become an Empress. She will simultaneously work on her powers and people skills. Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hi,guys. I would like to say that this is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I will try to post regularly and that I have borrowed some ideas from Fanfiction writer ShortChannel14 and you should really check out his/her stories. I don't own Frozen.**

In the summer of 1611, Queen Elsa was crowned. Her parents, King Agnarr and Queen Idunna , passed away in a voyage out in sea. Elsa was nervous but held her head high as she was coronated. Two weeks into her reign, Arendelle received word from one of the smaller kingdoms that Arendelle ruled, the Southern Islands. One of the younger princes, Hans staged a rebellion and imprisoned his brothers including the previous king, Ulfric the Crimson. At first no one cared. The Southern Islanders were known for their treacherous ways.

Besides Ulfric was too bloodthirsty for their taste. They soon learned that Hans was thirty times blood thirstier than his brother. A mere four days after his rebellion, Hans declared war on Arendelle. He received financial and military backing from another kingdom, Weselton. While making a speech Elsa decided to show Arendelle the power behind them. In a shocking display Elsa revealed her powers. Thankfully her people supported her and rallied behind her to destroy the Southern Army. Meanwhile Elsa had sent Anna on a diplomatic visit to Weselton. After a week of negotiation Weselton turned on its former allies.

The Southern Army was surrounded by Weselton's and Arendelle's armies. After destroying the Southern Army, Elsa marched on the Southern Islands and deposed Hans. In his place she set his older brother Ulfric. Both the Southern Islands and Weselton swore fealty to Arendelle. And that was how Elsa's first conquest began.


	2. The Plan

**Author's Note: Here we get an explanation about what is happening. For those of you wondering, the timeline here is different from that of the movie. We will see what has happened in flashbacks.**

A week after the battle Elsa received a message from Kristoff. "Elsa!" he called. She turned around. "Yes, Kristoff?" "Grand Pabbie wants to speak with you. Like right now.", he said somewhat uncomfortably. "Oh well, I guess that I better get my sled ready." Elsa said. "No need. He's waiting for you in your study." Elsa frowned. _What could be so important that Grand Pabbie needed to come all the way down the mountain?_ Elsa entered her study. Grand Pabbie was looking at a book. She cleared her throat. He looked up. "Elsa! You've grown!" said Grand Pabbie with a smile as he looked on upon the girl he considered a daughter. Elsa smiled.

"Hi Grand Pabbie!",she exclaimed. "How is it like being a queen?" he asked. "I am actually enjoying it", she replied. "Good, good." "So, Kristoff said you needed to talk to me", she said. "That's right", he said as his tone grew serious. "What is so important that you needed to come talk to me?" she asked. Grand Pabbie looked at her. "Evil is rising. And I need you to stop it." Elsa was confused. "What do you mean by evil?" she asked. "Elsa, both Weselton and the Southern Islands are under your control, correct?" "Yes… but what does that have to do with anything?" she said with a frown. "Everything", he said in an ominous tone.

Grand Pabbie gestured with his hands as smoke-like images appeared. A globe appeared made out of green and blue smoke. A black cloud of smoke slowly started growing until it devoured the globe. "Darkness will conquer. Kingdoms will fall." Elsa watched as an image of Arendelle appeared. Covered in ruins Arendelle was destroyed. "Death will reign" Elsa saw an image of Anna, lifeless and bloody. A scream burst from her lips. "Stop!" she cried. Grand Pabbie lowered his hands and the images disappeared. "I don't mean to frighten you" he said in a kindly voice. "But this is what will happen if you do not take action" he said.

Elsa pulled herself together. "What do I have to do?" she asked in a trembling voice. Grand Pabbie produced a book and a blue crystal. "This crystal will allow us to communicate. Read the book. It will help you understand your powers". He handed the book and crystal to Elsa. Elsa studied the cover. _The_ _Maegus: Its Use and Influence_. "Now I really must be going" he said as he left the room.

* * *

The first thing Elsa did was go to her bedroom and curl up on her bed. Apparently there were a race of beings known only as the First Ones. They were capable of wielding magic and were very powerful. A few of them even mated with humans. Eventually they started dying off as an Ice Age spread throughout the land. Their magic was dispersed across the land and sometimes mortals were born with magic. There were also creatures born with magic, lesser cousins of the First Ones. Trolls, dwarves and fairies all were related to the First Ones. There were also witches and wizards, they were mortals who were not born with magic, but had the ability to learn. Elsa could only think of one thing. _What is this darkness and what do I do to stop it?_

Elsa took the crystal necklace and placed it around her neck. The crystal flared and Elsa heard Grand Pabbie's voice in her head. _"Elsa, is that you?" "Yes" "Did you read the book?" "Yes. I was born with magic, correct?" "Yes" "Now I need answers. What is the darkness?" "I am not sure. But it is rising. Dark magic is getting stronger. Forces that have not been seen in centuries are stirring." "And the images you showed me. Are they the future?" "It is almost certain to happen" "What do I have to do to prevent it?" "All the kingdoms must unite. If we combine all their resources we can beat back the darkness" "How do we do that?" "Normally a council is called. We will decide if evil has risen and if it has we will unite and go to war. There's only one problem. The monarch that calls the Great Council, must have annexed six kingdoms."_

" _I can't conquer six kingdoms!" "You already have Weselton and the Southern Isles. Besides you don't need to go to war" "Still! I don't even know what this is about" "I can't tell you everything at once. You will learn. Trust me. I helped you during the Eternal Winter,did I not?" "Yes. But I can't leave my kingdom by itself." "It won't be. Put Anna on the throne as Regent. Leave Kristoff behind to protect her" "It makes sense. I'll find some way to conquer the kingdoms peacefully" "Your ancestors used to be emperors and empresses. It's in your blood" "Very well I'll leave within the week" "Good. Keep the necklace. Not only will it let us communicate, it will also glow red when there is magic nearby" "Okay. Thank you, Grand Pabbie" "It is my duty"._ Elsa withdrew as her mind stilled. _I need to bring these kingdoms together._


	3. Corona I

**Author's Note : The timelines are different as always and in this chapter we will see a different plotline. Please review.**

Anna was having a good day. Until her sister told her she was going to create an empire and leave Anna in charge of Arendelle. "So what prompted this?", Anna asked. "Oh you know after conquering the Southern Isles and Weselton our income has tripled", said Elsa with an air of nonchalance. Anna was suspicious. "This has nothing to do with that new necklace you're wearing, right?" Elsa sighed. She quickly relayed her conversation with Grand Pabbie. Anna's eyes grew big. "Don't you understand what this means? This means there could be others like you ", Anna said. Elsa sighed. "I highly doubt it. According to the book Primas have unique abilities", she explained.

"Oh", said Anna. "Well at least I get to meet other Primas", said Elsa hopefully. Anna laughed. "Elsa, I'm still not sure I can rule", said Anna worriedly. "Don't worry. You'll have your advisors to handle the day-to-day affairs. Besides you'll have Kristoff to protect you. And I am leaving someone here with you", assured Elsa. "Who", asked Anna curiously. Elsa smiled. "Anna, meet Marshmallow", said Elsa as ice filled the room. A huge ice golem appeared. Anna was taken aback by his size. "He only obeys you and me", said Elsa. "He will be your bodyguard", declared Elsa. Anna, recovering from the shock, grabbed a map and laid it across the table.

"So where are you planning to conquer first ?, asked Anna. Elsa studied the map, her brow furrowed. "I was thinking of the kingdom of Corona. Mother and Father were friends with King Frederic and Queen Arianna", said Elsa. Anna was shocked. "You're going to attack Corona?", asked Anna. "No. I am merely going to suggest an alliance with them", said Elsa. Anna looked at the map again. "Corona, Corona. Yeah I remember now. Wasn't there some legend about a magic flower and a lost princess?", asked Anna. "Yes. But it wasn't a legend, it was the truth. The queen was sick during her pregnancy and they used a legendary sunflower to heal her", said Elsa.

"A few days later the royal princess was kidnapped and ever since then on her birthday they light lanterns for the lost princess", continued Elsa. "What do you think happened to the princess?", asked Anna. Elsa pulled a book from a shelf. "Well the sunflower is a healing flower. It could supposedly heal wounds. I am curious to see what the effect of the flower would have on a human, if ingested ", said Elsa. "Elsa, what I'm curious about is how come we didn't know about magic and all before this?", asked Anna. "Well, maybe an abandoned castle isn't the best learning environment", said Elsa wryly.

"Besides magic has always fluctuated from the days of the First Ones. Ten years ago it was in a decline. Now I think it is coming back up. It is up to the _Maegus_ _Mightus_ to figure out", said Elsa. "Who is the _Maegus Mightus_?", asked Anna. "Well maegus means magic and mightus means wise man. Nowadays we use the word Mightus to refer to the advisor on magic. So the Maegus Mightus is the supreme mightus. The supreme mightus is the one who decides if magic is waxing or waning. I believe that the current Maegus Mightus is Yen Sid", said Elsa. Anna nodded. Elsa abruptly shut the book. "Well I'm off. I have to get some rest. I leave tomorrow", said Elsa as she swept out the room.

* * *

The next morning Anna bid Elsa farewell at the dock. "Bye, Elsa", said Anna. Elsa smiled as she embraced her sister. "Remember if you need,help ask Grand Pabbie. I have considered making him our Mightus. He served as Mightus for our great grandfather" , said Elsa. "Keep Marshmallow close. He'll be your bodyguard", added Elsa. Anna nodded as she let go of Elsa. Elsa boarded the ship as she waved goodbye.

Alice sighed with boredom. She asked her sister to go down to the riverbank again, so she might go to Wonderland yet again, but after hearing her ,"ludicrous dream", as she put it, her sister had instead sent her out to the gardens. She traced her finger over the flowerbed, remembering the white roses the card soldiers had painted red. She pulled away from the flowers when she heard a rustle come from within the flowerbed. The rustling noise got closer and closer until finally a rabbit jumped out. A white rabbit wearing a waistcoat . "Rabbit!", she exclaimed. The White Rabbit, stood up. "Alice, good heavens, there you are!", said the White Rabbit.

He began to pull her by the hand and they ran through the garden."Hurry, hurry we shouldn't be late", said the White Rabbit nervously. "Late for what?", asked Alice. White Rabbit ignored her as he pulled out his watch. "Portal opened at forty+six minutes past Whenever", muttered the Rabbit to himself. "Current time four past nine". The Rabbit turned the hands of the watch until they both pointed to Whenever. A hole opened in the ground. The Rabbit pulled Alice into the hole. The hole sealed itself shut as they both tumbled through the tunnel.


	4. The Search

**Author's Note : This is the longest chapter yet! I will gradually start increasing the chapter size. In this chapter we find out why Mother Gothel hasn't been found yet. Please review. I don't own Frozen.**

Elsa walked off the dock confidently. A group of soldiers walked towards her. "Greetings, Queen Elsa", said the leader. "King Frederic welcomes you to Corona", he continued. "We were sent to escort you to the palace", he said. "We have prepared a carriage for you. Inside there is food and drink", he said. "Thank you",said Elsa as she gracefully walked towards the carriage. Inside there was food and an aged wine. She nibbled some oysters and took a sip of the wine. She felt the carriage jolt and begin to move. A good twenty minutes later the carriage stopped and the door opened.

Elsa surveyed the palace. It was quite spacious. Outside the steps there was a man waiting. "Your Grace, the king is in his study" , he said. She followed him through the palace as he guided her towards a dark oaken door. Hee knocked once on the door. "Enter", said a man from within the room. The servant opened the door and said, "Presenting Queen Elsa of Arendelle", said the servant. Elsa made her way into a cozy study. King Frederic was sitting behind a desk. There were two seats on the other side of the desk. Elsa took a seat as she took a look at the king. He was broad man with a beard and mustache that had hints of grey in them. The king was around fifty years old.

Elsa had a vague memory of the king from when she was a little girl. He had brought a gift for both her and Anna when he had visited. He looked virtually the same only with more wrinkles. "Elsa", said the king. "Welcome to Corona. I would like to offer my condolences. Agnarr was a great friend of mine. I am sorry I could not make it to the funeral", he said. Elsa bowed her head. "It is I who should be thanking you. Thank you for sending your soldiers to help us against the Rebellion", said Elsa. The king nodded.

"It was the least I could do for Agnarr's daughter. Speaking of where is Anna?", asked the king. "I left Anna at Arendelle to rule in my stead", explained Elsa. "So, what brings you here? Your letter was very vague", said Frederic. Elsa smirked. She remembered the letter she had sent prior to her trip. She only wrote she was coming for matters of the state. "I have come here to renew the agreement between Arendelle and Corona", said Elsa. "Ah. All I need is your signature and the renewal will be complete", said Frederic. Elsa smiled. "Actually I would like to make a change to the agreement", said Elsa. "And what's that?", asked the king. "Simple. You swear fealty to me and become a part of the Arendellian Empire", said Elsa.

The king looked shocked. "That will never happen. You cannot waltz in here and take away the crown that belonged to my forefathers", said the king angrily. "It is only out of respect for your father that I don't call my guards right now", said the king. _This is not going well,_ thought Elsa. "I mean no disrespect, but think about this. Think of Corona. When you pass away, what then ? You have no heir. This kingdom will collapse into political infighting", said Elsa. "That is not true", said the king. "I have a daughter", said the king. "She is still alive. I know she is", said the king as his voice broke. _I can still make this work_ , thought Elsa.

Elsa cleared her throat."Your daughter's name is Rapunzel,correct?", asked Elsa. The king nodded. "Her sixteenth birthday is four days from now", said the king."And how did she disappear?", asked Elsa. "An old woman took her away, using witchcraft. She disappeared with my daughter", said the king. _This woman sounds like a Juror. It sounds like maegus was used_ , thought Elsa. "Have you tried looking for her?", asked Elsa. "I sent my soldiers far and wide to look for her", said Frederic. "And has Your Majesty used magic?", asked Elsa. "Yes. But to no luck. It must be a powerful spell that conceals her", said the king. "I would do anything to get her back", said the king.

 _This could be it! ,_ thought Elsa. "What if I could find your daughter?", asked Elsa. "And how would you do that?", asked the King. "Don't worry about that ", said Elsa, "If I find your daughter,will you join the Arendellian Empire? ", asked Elsa. "Yes", said the king without hesitation. "Good", said Elsa. "I'll find her", said Elsa. _Now all I have to do is find the lost princess. Piece of cake_ , she thought.

* * *

It was not a piece of cake. After two days of fruitless searching, she still hadn't found a trace of the lost princess. Elsa sighed. _Maybe this won't be as easy as I thought. I thought I could persuade Corona easily,_ thought Elsa. Elsa decided to go back to the palace. As she arrived in the throne room, she saw soldiers and servants gathered around muttering to each other in low tones. They all looked upset. She approached one of the servants."Excuse me. Do you know what happened here?", asked Elsa. The servant bowed and said, "The princess's crown was stolen. The king is most distraught".

 _I wonder who could have done this,_ thought Elsa. She decided to go talk to the king and queen. She saw the queen for the first time. She had brown hair to her shoulders and kind green eyes. Elsa walked over. "Excuse me, your Majesties", said Elsa. "Elsa",said the king. "Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Arianna", he said. The queen bowed. "It is a honor to meet you", said Elsa. "And it is an honor to have you as a guest in Corona", said the queen warmly. "May I ask what happened?", asked Elsa, addressing the king. The king growled. "It's those insufferable thieves!", he said angrily. "The guards recognized them".

He waved two Wanted Posters in front of her face. One of them showed a pair of thieves who looked alike enough to be twins. They were both hulking brutes. One of them had an eyepatch. The caption read STABBINGTON BROTHERS. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. The second one showed a brown-haired man with smoldering eyes. He would have been handsome if not for the comically large nose he had. The caption read FLYNN RIDER. WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE. Elsa frowned."And how did these thieves infiltrate the castle ?", she asked. "I don't know", said the king angrily. "The guards swore that no one entered".

 _This sounds awfully a lot like what took place eighteen years ago,_ thought Elsa. "Do you think they used magic?", she asked. The king shrugged. ""Could be. But we can't interrogate every woods witch and hag in Corona", he said. "Could it have been a Prima?", asked Elsa. "No. To date only those with royal blood are Primas", said the King. Elsa was surprised. She hadn't known that. _If these thieves used magic, maybe they can lead me to whoever kidnapped the_ , _I guess it's time to infiltrate a viper's pit,_ said Elsa.


	5. Lost Princess Found

**Authors's Note : Rapunzel is finally found. Yay! One kingdom down, three to go. Remember to review. I don't own Frozen.**

Karl was a soldier. That meant he knew how to act tough and how to blend in. The first rule of being a soldier, when your commanding officer tells you to do something, you do it. Fast. So when the Queen herself asked him to infiltrate a lair of thieves, Karl knew he would have to employ all his cunning to pull this off. He looked at the sign of the bar. It was called the Snuggly Duckling, which definitely was a misnomer. On the outside it looked warm and pleasant. On the inside, it was dark and unwelcoming. Every man in there was armed to the teeth and looked like they would like nothing more to slit your throat and rob your corpse. Karl casually walked in and ordered a drink.

He surveyed the locals. None of them fit the description he was given. He decided to endear himself to the locals. He walked over to a table where a group of thugs were playing cards. He pulled up a chair. "Hey fellas", he said. The regarded him. One of them, a bald man with mustache, said, "What, are you new or something? Get lost". Karl was undeterred. "Let me play and you guys could win a lot of money, tonight",he said. They snorted and turn back to the game."Hey, pretty boy. The bet is 6 marks", said one of them.

 **(By the way marks are a form of currency I invented to use. They are around equal to a dollar, a hundred ores equal a mark. Ores are similar to a penny, but worth about a quarter).**

Karl silently withdrew six marks and tossed them on the table. The game began. Karl saw that some of them had begun to cheat. Karl smiled. Rigged games are the easiest game to beat. He subtly began to peek at his neighbor's cards. He cleared his throat. "I'm ready", he announced. The bald man, who was the dealer, said "Pass or Take ?" "Take", he said. "Take", said another. "Take", said yet another. One man spat and said "Pass", as he laid down his cards. The bald man said, "Show". One by one they showed their cards. "Pretty boy, wins", he said. Karl smoothly snatched the coins up.

The players began muttering under their breaths and looking at him darkly. "Bartender, another round of drinks for my friends here", he called. As he said this, their mood seemed to brighten. One of them even clapped him on the back. _This is going to be a long night_ , he thought.

* * *

Three hours and several flagons of wine later, most of the table was drunk. Except Karl of course. Every time his drink was filled he managed to empty it into someone else's cup. This made everyone else think he was just as drunk as they were. Karl knew he had to keep a clear head to fulfill the mission. He said to the bald man, "Hey you know I heard about that robbery that happened earlier. Someone managed to pull of the steal of the century by stealing the princess's crown. Was that you?", he asked. The bald man slurred, "That wasn't me. But I wish it was. That honor goes to Rider, the lucky bastard".

Karl frowned. He, like the Queen, thought that the Stabbington Brothers were the real threat. "Who is Rider?", he asked. "Just about the smartest thief round these 'ere parts", he said with a hiccup. "He rolled around 'ere about a month ago. He wanted to speak to the Stabbingtons. 'Course nobody asks to see the Stabbington Brothers. They'd as sooner gut you than look at you. So we searched him and made sure he weren't carrying no secret weapons and he convinced them to back him up on his plan. A couple of weeks later they're stealing the crown". Karl leaned in closer. "Any chance I could talk to either of them ?", said Karl.

The man regarded him suspiciously. "What do you want with the Stabbingtons?", asked the man. "Take me to them and you'll find out". The man grunted. He grabbed Karl by the arm and said, "Let's go". Karl got up and walked with him to the where the bartender was. The bartender looked at both of them warily."It's fine. He wants to see them". The bartender shrugged, as if to say, your funeral. He pulled a lever and Karl watched as the floor behind the bar creaked and became a tunnel to a lower floor lit by torches. "Come on", said the bald man. Karl walked into the darkness.

Karl walked into large, well+lit room with tables and chairs placed around. At the back of the room, there was a curtain which split the room. There were two guards in his way, on tall and one short. They stopped. "Weapons?", they asked. He placed both of his daggers on the tray. They then proceeded to pat him down. They seemed satisfied and let him pass. He smirked. They didn't find his was then lead to the back through the curtain. Both the Stabbington Brothers sat next to a table drinking wine. One of them had an eyepatch, while the other had huge sideburns. The one without an eyepatch leaned forwarded.

"You. What's your name?", he asked. "Karl", he said. "Well, Karl. You wanted to say something?",asked Eyepatch. "The crown. I know some dwarfs who could turn that crown into diamonds", he said. They exchanged glances. Sideburns leaned forward. "What's in it for you?", he asked. Karl smiled. "All I want is a small share", he said modestly. "How small?", enquired Eyepatch. "95 marks", said Karl. "And why would we trust you?", asked Eyepatch. "Let's say you go local , with Rider , for instance. He's gonna take a third of the money, no matter what. But with me I only take a small piece of the loot", said Karl. Sideburns took a sip of the wine. "You still haven't told us why you want so little", said Sideburns.

"I'm a poor man. To me 95 marks is a fortune. Besides Rider is a thief. He'll never be scared of you. But me, feel free to cut me up if I double cross you", said Karl with a dip of his head. Karl tossed a bag of money to them. "A little taste of what you got coming", he said as he watched them fight over the money. "Now do we have a deal?", he asked. They nodded. Suddenly one of the men ran in. "Boss, it's the captain of the guard. And he's brought the soldiers with him !", he exclaimed. Eyepatch eyes narrowed. "You!", he roared. Karl smiled. "Yes, me", he said as he flung his knife into the hand of Eyepatch.

Eyepatch roared in pain. He then jumped backwards to clock the eye of the man who ran in. He pulled out his knife and swiftly plunged it into his abdomen. He sank to the ground crying in pain."Don't move or the next one will go through your eye", he warned them as Sideburns drew his sword. Sideburns sat down slowly. He could hear the sounds of battle going on behind the curtain. He bowed as Elsa and the Captain of the Guards walked in. Elsa sent a blast of magic that submerged the Stabbington Brothers in their own personal icicles. "If you don't mind, I would like to ask them some questions", she said to the Captain. He bowed.

* * *

"Of course, Your Majesty". Elsa waved her hand and the ice melted down to their necks. "Now you are going to tell me everything", she said sternly. They glared at her. "Make me", said Eyepatch. Elsa let razor sharp icicles form over her fingertips. She placed a long icy finger at his neck. "If you don't tell me I will slit your throat and then your brother will have to tell me ", she said fiercely. She hoped that they didn't know that she was bluffing. His eyes looked panicked. "Alright, alright I'll tell you", he said. "It was the lady", he said sullenly. "Which lady?", asked Elsa. "I don't know her name", he said.

"But she promised us immortality, if we stole the crown for her", he continued. Elsa's eyes narrowed. _I didn't think immortality was possible through maegus. This women must be extremely powerful.,_ thought Elsa. "Do you know where this woman is ?", she asked. "Yeah. She lives in a tower with her daughter", said Sideburns. Elsa drew back. "Have you seen this daughter?",she asked. They shook their heads no. "You will take us to this tower", said Elsa decisively. She let the ice melt around them and watched as the guards slapped a pair of manacles on their wrists. She grabbed the bag of money on the table and tossed the bag to Karl."Consider it your first payment", said Elsa as she followed the Stabbington's out of the building.

Eyepatch led Elsa and a platoon of soldiers through the forest. He stopped at the entrance of a dark cave covered in moss and vines. He stepped through and disappeared. Elsa ignored the soldier's gasps and walked through. She stepped into a hidden valley with a large field and a stream. In the middle there was a single solitary tower. The tower had no doors or stairs. Only a lonely window up top. Curiously there was a large length of what seemed to be long hair, hanging out the window. Elsa created a set of icy stairs leading up to the window. A group of three soldiers accompanied her. She cautiously walked in.

She saw the walls were painted with lanterns and saw books and toys scattered across the floor. She heard a voice humming in another room. She stepped in. The first thing she saw was hair. Mountains of hair piled around. The owner of the hair turned around. She saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. The girl, Rapunzel, Elsa corrected herself , was scared. "Who are you?", asked Rapunzel. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Your father sent me to find you", said Elsa. "I don't have a father", said Rapunzel. Her eyes became suspicious. "You're here to cut my hair, aren't you?", said Rapunzel.

Elsa was confused. "Your hair? No. I'm not here to cut it. Maybe later we can give you a haircut", said Elsa. Rapunzel's eyes became panicked. "I won't let you cut my hair !", she said as she grabbed a frying pan and started waving it around. The soldiers immediately unsheathed their swords. Elsa was even more confused. "Stop!", she said as she let a blast of ice magic hit the frying pan, causing it to freeze. Rapunzel dropped the frying soldiers backed down. Elsa turned to Rapunzel.

"Let's start again. My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle. Your father is Frederic, King of Corona. You, Rapunzel, were kidnapped, by an old woman", Elsa said. Rapunzel was bemused. "My name is Rapunzel. I am the daughter of Gothel, and my father died when I was a little girl", said Rapunzel slowly. Elsa sighed. She pulled out the portrait of the princess. "Do you recognize these people ?", she asked. Rapunzel looked at it. "That man and woman must be royalty. And that little girl, looks like me", she said.

"That's because it is you. Your parents every year on your birthday, release lanterns.", said Elsa. Rapunzel became even more confused. "Every year on your birthday, they release lanterns", she said slowly, "...but I don't about anything else", said Rapunzel. Elsa just sighed. "Here come with me. Your parents will explain everything", said Elsa. As she started walking over to Rapunzel, Rapunzel screamed. "What is it ? What's wrong?", asked Elsa, panicked. Rapunzel's head started pointing to the other room, as if someone was pulling her hair."It's my hair", she grunted. "Someone climbing", she said. The soldiers rushed over and began grabbing the hair and pulling to prevent Rapunzel's head from being torn off.

Suddenly the pressure on her hair began to disappear. A cloaked figure walked into the room. "Rapunzel, what have I said about leaving your hair out the window like that? Anyone could have...", the figure stopped. It was a tall and slender woman wearing a red dress. She had black curly hair. "Oh", she said as she beheld them. "Visitors", she said, as she disappeared. Elsa's eyes whipped around the room. She reappeared behind Rapunzel, holding a dagger to her throat. The soldiers unsheathed their swords. "Don't move or the princess gets it", said Gothel. Rapunzel cried out, "Mother, what are you doing?".

Gothel turned to her. "I'm sorry, sweetling, but they know. We need to leave", she said. "Not if I have anything to say about it !", said Elsa. She shot a blast of ice at Gothel's hand. Gothel dropped the dagger, due to its extreme coldness.. Rapunzel broke from her grasp and ran behind Elsa. Gothel swooped to get the dagger as she flung it at Elsa. The dagger sank deep into her left arm. "Arrgh", cried Elsa. Elsa shot a blast from her right hand. The blast hit Gothel and enclosed her in a block of ice."There. That should prevent her from escaping",said Elsa. Rapunzel walked in front of her.

"Th-thank you", she stuttered. "You saved my life", said Rapunzel. Elsa smiled."It was the least I could do", said Elsa. Rapunzel swept her into a hug. Elsa let out a hiss of pain. "Easy, with the arm", said Elsa. Rapunzel stepped away. "Here let me help with that", said Rapunzel. Rapunzel slowly pulled out the dagger and began wrapping her hair around Elsa's arm. "What are you...". Elsa was silenced as Rapunzel began to sing. "Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change the Fate's design, save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine...", sang Rapunzel. Elsa watched in awe as her hair began to glow yellow. As Rapunzel finished, she unwrapped Elsa's arm, to reveal that her arm was healed. Elsa smiled. "I think it's time for you to go home", said Elsa.


	6. Meanwhile in Arendelle

**Author's Note : In this chapter we find how things are going in Arendelle, the situation in Wonderland, and we finally find out what the Great Evil is. Please review. I don't own Frozen. Enjoy!**

"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Anna, Princess of Arendelle !", cried the herald, as he announced the Anna's presence. Anna sat down as she entered the meeting chambers. Marshmallow followed her inside and took his customary spot standing beside her. Anna looked at her ministers. Anna sat at the head of the table. To her left was the mightus, Grand Pabbie. To her right was the Ice Master and Deliverer, Kristoff. Some of her ministers had originally balked at seating a Sami boy at their table, but they soon accepted Kristoff as one of their own. Next to Kristoff was the Lord Chancellor.

Across from him sat Admiral Eastmar, Supreme Admiral of Naval Defense. Across from him sat the General. Next to him was the High Steward and across from him was the Master of Trade. They all stood as she arrived. Anna still wasn't used to people standing or bowing to her. "You can sit down", she said. They all sat. The Lord Chancellor cleared his throat. "Your Majesty, Duke Vestad of Weselton, wishes to open trade routes with Prydain". Anna turned to the Master of Trade. "What do you think of this proposition ?", she asked.

"I think it is an excellent offer. Prydain has a high sprite population. I think if we offer them trading routes for oil, we can profit greatly", he said. The rest of the meeting was normal. Anna really had nothing to do with the ruling of the kingdom. Occasionally she needed to stamp her seal or to sign off on something, but for the most part she let the ministers decide. Anna closed her eyes as she let the sound of the ministers wash over her. "Your Majesty ?", she heard. She opened her eyes. The ministers were all staring at her. "I'm sorry could you repeat that?", she asked.

"Bishop Pine writes that there is a new sort of group forming. They call themselves the Ingen Magi. They have sent a representative to speak with you later this evening", said the High Steward. "I'll speak with him over tea", said Anna. "That is all for today", said the General. One by one they filed out of the room. "Grand Pabbie, Kristoff . Will you stay for lunch ?", she asked. They nodded. Kristoff got up. "I'll tell a servant to send up some sandwiches", said Kristoff as he exited the room. After Elsa had left, she had gone down to the Royal library to see if she could find a copy of the Maegus. She had began to read some of it."So… Grand Pabbie I read some of that book you gave to Elsa. And I had a few questions", asked Anna.

" _Maegus: Its Use and Influence_ is a hefty tome. Ask away", said Grand Pabbie "It's just weird, because before now I have never heard of Primas or magic", said Anna. "I will tell you something. There is an order known as the Custodians. They monitor Primas and Jurors. They have little need to be here. In the past hundred years there have been only fifty-four Primas, and even fewer Jurors. And none of them existed in the last forty years", said Grand Pabbie. "In fact for the past couple of years, the position of mightus was almost non-existent", he continued. "Why?", asked Anna.

"No one knows. You have read of the First Ones, right ?", he asked. Anna nodded. She remembered reading about them. "They were extremely powerful. They were made of pure magic. The strangest thing is that the First Ones were thought to have originated in the North Mountains", said Grand Pabbie. This revelation was interrupted as Kristoff walked in with a tray of sandwiches. "Anna, I got your two favorites. Grilled cheese and turkey!", he said as he put the tray down. "You're the best", said Anna as she laid a kiss on his cheek. The began eating. After they finished eating, Kristoff pulled out a box of chocolates for dessert. Anna excused herself for her afternoon nap. Marshmallow silently followed. She went to her bed and fell asleep. She dreamt of snow.

* * *

When she woke up it was nearing dusk. She remembered her appointment and got up and began to make herself presentable. She motioned for a servant to bring her tea and snacks to the verandah. Marshmallow followed. She picked up _The Maegus_ and began to read . She was so engrossed in her reading she didn't notice the visitor approaching. "Your Majesty ?", she heard a voice say. She put the book down. "Oh, you must be the representative", she said. The visitor was tall and had a long full beard. He was was wearing baggy orange robes. He bowed.

"I am Reuben". He gestured to the chair. "May I sit ?", he asked. "Yes , of course", she said flustered. He took a seat. "Your Highness, I'll get straight to the point. Last month there was a war. Your sister caused this war", he said. Anna was surprised. "Elsa didn't start a war. Hans did". He smiled thinly. "You misunderstand me. I am not speaking of the war between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. I am speaking of the war between Elsa and the world. When she used her powers, she revealed herself as a Prima", he said. He leaned forward. "Are you aware that your sister is the first Prima in a very long time in Arendelle ?", he asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did", said Anna defiantly.

"And are you also aware that your sister is the first Prima in Arendelle in over fifty years?", he asked. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything", asked Anna. "We want you to take the throne as Queen of Arendelle", said Reuben. "You want me to betray Elsa ?", asked Anna disgustedly. "I would never betray her", she said. "It's what the people want. It's what your parents would have wanted", he said. "You don't know what my parents would have wanted", said Anna. "I beg to differ. You were the one they wanted to be crowned", he said. Anna grew angry. "Leave now or I'll have Marshmallow throw you out".

Marshmallow rumbled as icy spikes started to form on his back. Reuben didn't appear to be fazed. "Your Highness trust me, I am your only friend here. Beware the pit of snakes known as your council", he said as he bowed and departed. Anna was left with her thoughts. _The Ingen Magi could become a real threat if left unattended,_ she thought _._

* * *

Alice was left falling, although she had lost speed. She gently landed on the floor of the room. She watched as the Rabbit pulled out a two vials of clear liquid labeled, _Drink Me_. He handed one to her. He pulled out a golden key as he began drinking from the vial. Alice followed suit and took a sip and felt herself shrinking. She waited as the Rabbit unlocked the door leading to Wonderland. She followed the Rabbit through. They were in a forest just like last time. The trees towered over them and there were bushes and flowers everywhere. The flowers had faces but remained silent, almost as if they were to frightened to talk.

"Rabbit, I must insist you tell me where we are going", she said. "Oh Alice, I wish I could say but the Duchess will explain everything", he said nervously. The White Rabbit suddenly paused. One of his ears twitched and swivelled to the direction they just came from. "Do you hear that ?", he asked in a whisper. Alice became very quiet. She began to her a faint noise. "What is that ?", she asked. Suddenly the sound of marching grew louder. "Oh no. The Queen has dealt her cards !", squeaked the Rabbit in fright. "Run !", he cried. He grabbed Alice's hand as they began run. "Where are we going ?", she asked.

"To the Hatter's place", he said. They ran left and right through the foliage, until they came upon a blue caterpillar smoking a pipe on top of a mushroom. He blew a smoke ring into the air. "And whoooo areeee youuuu ?", he asked. "Don't you remember me ? I'm Alice", she said. "Caterpillar, we need your help. The Queen has dealt her deck", said the Rabbit fearfully. "Very well. Alice, take a bit of mushroom", he said. Alice reached up and broke off a piece of mushroom to stuff in her pocket. The Caterpillar took a deep breath from the pipe and exhaled blue smoke, so much smoke that it began to spread until the entire forest was covered on blue mist. "Come on", said the Rabbit.

They began running through the forest until they came upon a tree with a sign pointing to the Hatter's. As they ran along, Alice became aware of a presence next to them. She looked beside her to see a head gliding alongside her. It was the head of a grinning cat. "Back so soon, Alice ?", asked the cat. The Rabbit glanced at his watch. "You silly old thing. It's been a year and fourteen days, since Alice came to Wonderland". "A year !", exclaimed Alice. "Why, it's only been two days, where I come from", she said. "Enough chit-chat!",said the Rabbit. "We've arrived", he said. They were in front of a cottage, next to which sat a garden.

The Rabbit opened the door to the garden and walked in. The Cheshire Cat lazily wafted in as Alice followed. In the middle of the garden sat a long table with teapots, cups, scones, and all other things necessary for tea. Unlike her previous visit the mood was grim and the plates and utensils were set properly, each having its own place. At the head of the table sat the Mad Hatter. His hair was completely in disarray and he was wearing muted clothing as if the color had been sucked out of it. To his left sat the March Hare, who was wearing a bright orange suit. To his right sat the ugliest woman Alice had ever seen.

She had a pointy nose and a pointier chin. She wore a headdress that covered most of her head. Next to her sat the twins Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Across from them there was a sleepy dormouse. As the Rabbit and Cheshire Cat took their seats, everyone looked up at Alice. "Well, I suppose I should make introductions", said the Rabbit. "This is the Hatter, the Hare, the Tweedles and ". At this point he gestured to the ugly woman and the dormouse. "... the Dormouse, the Duchess". The Dormouse said nothing, being asleep, however the Duchess nodded. Alice curtsied. "How do you do ?", she said.

"We do quite badly", said the Hatter. "Wonderland has changed, Alice, and we along with it", he said. "How has it changed ?", asked Alice uncertainly. "Things have become darker. More unpleasant", said the Hare. The Duchess spoke up. "Things are new. Wonderland has never had a rebellion before", said the Duchess. "A rebellion ?", said Alice. "Against who ?", she asked. It was the Chesire Cat who answered. "Against the Queen", he purred. "Well it's about time someone stood up to the Queen of Hearts", said Alice loudly. "She's a bad tempered ..." "The Queen of Hearts is dead. It's the Red Queen, who we're against", said the Rabbit grimly.

* * *

Corona was in celebration. After Elsa had brought back Rapunzel, there had been non-stop festivities. The King proudly claimed allegiance to Arendelle. Gothel was currently in the dungeon. Flynn Rider on the other hand was nowhere to be found. King Frederic had soldiers out looking for him. Elsa begun to think of Arendelle. She had written a letter to Anna, and she hoped that her sister was faring well. Elsa was amazed at learning that Rapunzel was a Juror. True, the hair was part of her, but it was still exciting to see magic in play. Elsa had already begun thinking of moving on to the next kingdom, Portia.

It was a small port kingdom whose main export was fish. Portia was more of a city than a kingdom, so Elsa was sure that they would ally with a larger kingdom. She had decided to leave in three days. She was in her room, reading more of _The Mightus_ ,when she discovered something. Elsa immediately ran into the breakfast area, where she found Rapunzel spreading jam on her toast. Elsa had already filled her in about Grand Pabbie's warning and about Primas. "Elsa, what can I do for you ?", she asked. "Well, I just found out what the big threat, that Grand Pabbie warned me about is", said Elsa. "What is it ?", asked Rapunzel, curiously. "Well, this book has a lot of information about it", she said.

"In the beginning there was a Void. Just nothingness. From the Void rose two forces, Light and Darkness. They were powerful, but enemies. They were always in conflict with each other. So for a while they each just existed, choosing different parts of the Void to reside in. Sometimes they fought. Well, fought is a relative term, but I digress. But one day, something rose from the Void. It was the Earth. Both Light and Darkness came down to Earth, each seeking to rule it. But they were equally powerful and one could not overpower the other. So Light created the First Ones, beings who he created as a reflection of his own power.

Darkness then created Agricans. They were lesser beings, but were more plentiful. So Light created maegus or magic and gave it to the First Ones so they could protect one another. Darkness created humans, and then Light created Primas. Darkness stole some maegus and gifted it to some humans as a way to corrupt them. And for a while it seemed as the forces of Darkness and Light were going to war. However Light used powerful magic to create free will. Now instead of being in control of Light or Darkness, they had a choice. Most chose Light, for Light created things to help his Creations, while Darkness used them for his own goals.

Each time a soul chose Light, he became stronger. He used his power to banish Darkness to the Void. But Darkness, could not be easily contained. He was banished to the void, but he still appeared in the dreams of men. One mortal was different. He chose Light, but there was darkness in his heart. When Darkness came to him, he was seduced by the lure of power. Darkness began teaching him dark magic, so that he would be powerful enough to overcome Light. His plan however failed. As he was taught by Darkness, he began thinking. If he was powerful enough to defeat Light, couldn't he also defeat Darkness?

He kept this thought concealed, and waited for the right moment to strike. As he grew powerful enough, Darkness commanded him to undo Light's magic. The mortal did as he said, pretending to still be loyal to his master. He summoned Darkness back to Earth, only to consume him", said Elsa. Rapunzel wrinkled her nose. "Ew, he ate him ?", she said. "Well, not exactly. More like absorbed him", Elsa explained. "So anyways, he absorbed everything but his soul. To ensure his former master could never return, he locked Darkness's soul away into a magical relic and hid it away. He then named himself Incarnate, for he was the very incarnation of evil.

He then turned his sights on Light. By this time Light was aware of Incarnate's treachery. He battled Incarnate. Incarnate banished him to the Void. While performing the spell, the First Ones ambushed him with a sleeping spell. As Incarnate succumbed to the spell, he cursed the First Ones. He brought a great Ice Age that would cause their deaths. They managed to hide away his body, before they died out", said Elsa. "And you think that Incarnate is rising ?", said Rapunzel. "Yes, I need to hurry up and move onto the next kingdom", said Elsa.

"About that. Listen Elsa I don't think you're going to get very far if you want to make these kingdoms part of your empire. I think you should try to unite them but not so as your control. More like a partnership", said Rapunzel. "You're right. I should have known people wouldn't give up their crowns so easily", sighed Elsa. Rapunzel consoled her with a hug. "Elsa, take me with you. My whole life I've wanted to go outside and explore the world", said Rapunzel. Elsa was surprised. "Don't you want to spend time with your parents ?", asked Elsa. "I've had enough parenting for a while. And I'm sure they'll understand", said Rapunzel. "I guess you can come", said Elsa. Rapunzel squealed with delight as she hugged Elsa again. "I gotta go pack", said Rapunzel, as she ran out of the room. "Rapunzel, wait !", cried Elsa as she ran after the princess.

* * *

Grand Pabbie walked into his room. He found it rather quaint that humans slept on soft and feathery beds. He was used to curling up on the floor. He started putting some things away, when he felt a prickle on the back of his neck. He turned around. There was no indication there was anyone besides himself in the room, but Grand Pabbie, felt as if he was being watched. "Come out. I know you are here", he called out. He heard a raspy voice."Grand Pabbie, long time no see". He closed his eyes. "You", he said. "I am surprised you're here", he said.

"After what happened in Corvus, I had assumed, you would try to lie low. Does your old nemesis know you're up and about again ?",he asked."She can't touch me here", said the voice. "I'm not the only one lying low. Why are you in Arendelle? Could you have picked a duller place to go ?", asked the voice. "Enough talk. What do you want ?", he asked. "I've been keeping an eye on your little prodigy, Queen Elsa.", said the voice. "Strange, isn't it, that after all these years a Prima emerges in Arendelle of all places?", said the voice.

"What do you want with her ?", asked Grand Pabbie. "Oh you should have warned her. She has a Juror in her company. Did you know that ? I am going to enjoy wreaking vengeance on them both", hissed the voice. "You have no right", he cried. "I have every right !", said the voice angrily. "Goodbye, Grand Pabbie", it said with a laugh. He heard a fluttering noise as a single black feather, drifted down and landed at his feet.


	7. Second Kingdom

Author's Note : Sorry for taking so long. Here's a continuation of the Wonderland plotline. Review and enjoy ! I don't own Frozen.

The queen knelt as the Ruby Crown was placed on her head. "With the bestowal of the Ruby Crown, I name you as the ruler of Wonderland. Are there any who oppose this ?", asked the Knave of Hearts. He waited in silence for a moment before continuing, "Then rise as the Red Queen of Wonderland", he said. The crowd applauded as she seated herself on the throne. They fell quiet as she raised her hand. "People of Wonderland! I would like to thank you for supporting my ascension to the throne. I hope to be a Queen you all can respect and look up to. The first thing I will do as Queen is to make sure Wonderland is as it should be."

"We shall weed out those who disturb the natural order of Wonderland. But that is talk for another day. For now, eat and drink and dance, for this is a joyous occasion !", she said. The crowd cheered. Musicians started playing. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Alice was currently at the party as well as the Duchess. The Duchess claimed she had a mission for Alice. Alice was currently about three inches tall and was hiding in the Duchess's headdress. "I don't see what's so bad about her", said Alice. "How about the fact that she murdered her way to throne ?", said the Duchess. "I don't understand", said Alice.

The Duchess sighed. "Wonderland shares a border with Looking Glass. Wonderland and Looking Glass have always been are two queens. One who wears the Ruby Crown and one who wears the Quartz crown. The Queen of Hearts used to wear the Ruby Crown, while Queen Mirany wears the Quartz crown. The Ruby Crown rules over the land of Woonderland, while the Quartz Crown rules over Looking Glass. There are two Duchesses. I am the Duchess of Looking Glass,while the Red Queen used to be the Duchess of Wonderland. Then one day she said that the Queen and King had fallen ill and appointed her queen. The spies of the White Queen saw the Red Queen imprisoning the King after she executed the Queen of Hearts", said the Duchess.

"Goodness", said Alice. She would have said more but she was interrupted as the Red Queen walked over to them. She was tall and had long hair."Enjoying the party ?", asked the Red Queen. The Duchess turned and curtsied as did Alice. "Yes of course, Your Majesty", said the Duchess. "Did Mirany send you ? I hope she likes what she sees. Deck is mine now", said the Red Queen coldly. "Mirany is watching and waiting", said the Duchess, just as coldly. "Tell Mirany that I want peace just as much as anyone else. I only want those who would disturb the peace, brought to justice", she said. "Then we have no quarrel", said The Duchess. "Of course", she said as she walked away.

"Now, that's she's gone", said the Duchess. She quickly unwrapped a handkerchief to reveal a small cake, labeled Eat Me. She carefully plucked Alice from her headdress and sat her in her palm."You are going to infiltrate the palace and bring us information", said the Duchess. Alice nodded as she pocketed the cake. "How shall I escape?", she asked. "When you are ready there will be sparrow a awaiting outside the window", said The Duchess. "Good luck", she added as she lowered Alice to the floor.

* * *

The sea air smelled wonderful, thought Elsa as they docked at Portia. Rapunzel was so excited. She had never been to the beach. After the negotiations, Elsa had promised to take her to the beach so that they could have fun in the sun. Elsa did not expect the negotiations to take long. Portia's fish trading would be improved by opening trade relations. As she stepped off the ship, a lanky man with gray hair appeared accompanied by guards. He bowed when he approached. "Your Majesty, I bid you welcome in the name of Prince Eric, ruler of Portia. I am Grimsby, the High Steward", he said.

Just then Rapunzel stepped off the ship. She looked a bit green as she wasn't used to the rocking of a ship. "Grimsby, this is my companion, Princess Rapunzel of Corona", she said. The man appeared to be flustered. "Oh my word, I had no idea that two royals would be visiting us", he said. "Don't worry, Rapunzel's not here for diplomacy, she is merely accompanying me", she said hiding a smile. "Oh of course", he said relaxing. "Right this way", he said. They made their way up to the castle. "So Grimsby, you said that Prince Eric was the ruler of Portia. If he was the ruler wouldn't he be the king ?", asked Rapunzel curiously.

"Well, King Gustav, Eric's father died ,some ten years ago when the Prince was eleven. The Lord Chancellor ruled as Regent,until three years ago where Prince Eric assumed the throne. By all logic, he should have been coronated as the King. However here in Portia we have a tradition where the King is coronated on his marriage day. Prince Eric still is unwed and until he takes a wife, he will remain a prince", he finished. "Interesting custom", Elsa remarked. They reached the castle. They entered the castle and made their way to their rooms. Their rooms were big and luxurious and had a view of the sea.

"I will come and fetch you when the prince is ready to see you", he said as he bowed low and exited. Elsa relaxed and was just about to lay down when Rapunzel burst into her room. "Elsa did you see the view? It was amazing! So how long are we staying here and when are you meeting with the prince and when are we +". Elsa placed a hand on her shoulder. "Breathe",she said. In some ways Rapunzel was just like Anna, easily excited. "I'm sure the prince will meet with me soon. Then we can go to the beach. Sound good ?", she said. Rapunzel nodded, green eyes shining eagerly. "What about Incarnate ?", asked Rapunzel.

"I don't know. There are some things that don't quite add up", she said. "Like what?", asked Rapunzel. "Well for one. Grand Pabbie said that he didn't know what the big threat is but he was the one who gave me the book where I found about Incarnate. "I think the best thing would be for me to get a couple more kingdoms and to call a Great Council of all the kingdoms", she said decisively. "There's just one problem with that", said Rapunzel. "I'm no master at geography. But it seems to me that there are a lot of kingdoms and calling them all to gather at the same place at the same time might be problematic", she said.

Elsa paced around the room. "We'll send invitations to the major kingdoms, Agrabah, Hanau, Ulstead, Prydain", she said. "I'm going to finish talking with Prince Eric and then I'll send word for them all to come", she said. Just then there was a knock at the door. When Elsa opened the door, Grimsby was awaiting them. "Your Highness, Prince Eric is ready to see you", he said."Okay, Rapunzel why don't you go wait down at the beach for me", she said. "I am ready to see the prince", she said as she followed Grimsby down the stairs.

* * *

Deep within the dungeons of Corona, Gothel was in a cell all by herself. She was their top prisoner. At first she was fearful. She could already begin to feel the effects of age. It got worse when she did magic. But then Rapunzel visited her. No one else knew about the effects of Rapunzel's hair or her rapid aging. Rapunzel had talked to her and Gothel responded in tears. She pretended to understand why Rapunzel had betrayed. Gods, it was so easy to toy with her emotions. Rapunzel began to cry. She then turned at left. At first nothing happened. Until one of the tears turned golden.

Awestruck, Gothel touched the tear and a sun bloomed on her hand and disappeared. She could feel her age disappearing. In the past she could always feel it in the back of her head, like a itch she couldn't scratch. Now it was gone. The energy buzz was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She summoned her cloak to her. It materialized almost instantaneously. She quickly collected the tears in a vial she pulled out of her pocket. She still had, what ?, decades before she needed another tear. She had played many roles in the past, but she had enjoyed being Rapunzel's mother.

She smiled. Now that she had her little problem fixed, she had bigger fish to fry. Throughout her long life, Gothel had learned many things which she had recorded in a series of notebooks back at the tower. She would collect those first and then put some plans into motion. And if she ran out of tears? She could always pay a visit to her daughter.


	8. Adventures

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in so long. Now that it's summer I'm going to be updating regularly. So enjoy. Remember to review. I don't own Frozen.**

Alice made her way carefully through the palace. She had been traipsing through the castle hoping to visit the dungeons while everyone was occupied with the party. Unfortunately in the time she had spent looking for the dungeon, the party had ended. She wondered where the dungeons were. She could hear the stomping of feet and hid behind the pillar. A frog-headed servant was wheeling a cart with snacks and conversing with a fish-headed servant. "-and I was saying to him, that at least our new queen doesn't want everything heart-shaped. It's good thing we kept everything red", said the Fish.

"Uh-huh", said the Frog. "So where are you taking the food ? The Queen wants a midnight snack, I'd wager", said the Fish. "Uh-huh", said the Frog. Alice started in surprise. If she infiltrated the Red Queen's chambers, she could bring some information back to the Resistance. She ran over to the cart, making sure they couldn't see her. As she listened to the Fish's boisterous speech, she shimmied up the wheel and climbed onto a lower shelf that was covered in tablecloth. She could still hear them, but couldn't see them"The Diamonds are visiting tomorrow. No doubt to wheedle and flatter our new Queen", he spat. The Frog finally spoke up.

"What about the Queen of Hearts?",he said. "What about her?", said the Fish. "Don't you think she will oppose the ascension of the Red Queen ?", he said."Why would she ?", asked the Fish. "Because the Red Queen took the throne illegally", said the Frog. "Shhhh!", exclaimed the Fish. "That's treason. We could lose our heads", he said. "But it's the truth", said the Frog. "All we know is that the Queen and King are indisposed currently", said the Fish nervously. "Even if there is some conspiracy happening, that's for others to worry about", said the Fish. The cart came to a stop. "Well, goodbye",said the Fish as he walked off.

The Frog knocked upon the door. "Enter", called out the Red Queen. The cart turned and entered the room. "Just leave those there", said the Queen. "Will Your Majesty be requiring anything else this evening ?", said the Frog. "No, thank you", she said. Alice heard the door close. Alice inched closer and lifted the tablecloth slightly. She could now see the Queen and the room. She was in the Queen's room. There was a magnificent bed against one of the walls. Next to it was a partition for changing. It was located next to a wardrobe. Opposite from the bed was a desk with papers strewn across it.

There were chairs on either side of the bed. The queen was sitting in one of them. Next to her a fire blazed merrily."You can come out now", she heard the Queen say. Alice froze in fear. Suddenly a man emerged from the wardrobe. "That was close", he said. With a jolt, Alice realized that it was the Knave of Hearts."There's some food over there", she heard the Queen say. "I'm starved", said the Knave. She saw him walking closer and heard him chewing. After he had finished, he sat down in the other chair."Where were we ?", said the Queen. "We were talking about the Diamonds", said the Knave.

"Will they accept me as the Queen ?", she said. "Lady Diamond and the Queen of Hearts never liked each other", said the Knave. "She will no doubt be accepting of your reign", said the Knave. "I was thinking of making her my Duchess", said the Red Queen. "Smart", said the Knave. "That would bind her to your rule", said the Knave. "Have you talked to the King ?", said the Knave. "Yes", said the Red Queen. "In exchange for disappearing, he will be released from prison", said the Queen. "Is that wise? Considering what you did to his wife", said the Knave. "It was a political marriage. There was no real love between them", said the Queen.

"And how does he feel about losing his throne ?", asked the Knave. "It was never his to begin with. He was the Royal Consort. But anyway he'll stay in the palace for the rest of his life, living the life of a king", said the Queen. "Speaking of kings or rather, queens, how is our neighbor to the North doing ?", asked the Knave. "I didn't see her at the coronation", said the Knave. The Queen sniffed. "No, she couldn't be bothered to come. She sent her Duchess instead", said the Queen. "Ah well, Mirany's always been difficult", said the Knave. "She's our biggest obstacle", said the Queen. "I'm not so sure of that", said the Knave.

"Mirany will be cautious. She take her time going over her options", said the Knave. "No, the biggest threat is within. The rebels", said the Knave. "You mean the peasantry ?", said the Queen. "Yes. Rebellion is the bane of monarchy", said the Knave. "Whatever you say", she said with a yawn. "I'm tired. We'll continue tomorrow ?", she said. "Of course", said the Knave. Alice watched as he left the room. The Queen waited a few moments and then rang a small bell. A maid entered the room. "Help me change",she said as she stepped behind the partition. The maid pulled the partition closed and handed the Queen a nightgown.

The Queen emerged from the partition, wearing the nightgown. The maid held her dress. "Take that cart on your way out", said the Queen as she lay on the bed. The maid piled blankets on her. She then crossed the room and pulled the cart away. She bowed but paused. "Your Majesty, apologies. I forgot about the fire",she said hesitantly. "Oh don't bother", said the Red Queen. She waved her hand and the fire died instantly. Alice stifled a gasp. The Red Queen knew magic! She was a witch or sorceress of some sort. The maid bowed once more and backed out of the room, pulling the cart along with her.

As the maid began rolling the cart down to the kitchens, Alice decided to make her escape. She jumped out of the cart. She landed on her feet, a bit shakily. She began looking for a window to escape spotted an open one. She saw a golden cord hanging near it. She jumped and caught a hold of it. She began to pull herself up. It was hard work. More than once she fell down. Eventually she pulled herself up to the window sill. She went through the window doors. She searched the sky for her transport. She could barely see in the dark. She let out a whistle. She saw a huge bird flying towards her.

It landed on the window sill. If she was at her regular size, the bird would have appeared small, tiny even. But at her current size, it was huge. "Alice ?", she heard it say. She cleared her throat."That's me", she said. "Hop on", said the Sparrow. She climbed on and hung tightly to its feathered neck. "Ready ?", asked the Sparrow. "Yes", she said. The Sparrow hopped off and spread his wings. And then they were flying. It was amazing. The wind rushed through her hair. They swooped and swerved. "Where are we going ?", she hollered. "To Looking-Glass", he said. "To meet the White Queen".

* * *

Elsa was a bit nervous. Unlike King Frederic, she had never met Prince Eric and was unsure if he would agree to an alliance with Arendelle. She went over her arguments in her head. Grimsby opened the door. Elsa stepped through. She found Prince Eric waiting for her. He had tan skin and black hair. He looked adventurous. "Greetings, Queen Elsa", he said. "Have you enjoyed your stay so far?", he asked politely. "Yes", she said. "Your palace is beautiful", she said. "I'm glad", he said. "You know I was a bit surprised when I got your letter", he said. "Portia has always been a small kingdom and Arendelle is now quite well known", he said. "That's one of the reasons I came here. Portia is a small kingdom,yes, but your navy is unmatched", she said. "I feel both of our kingdoms could benefit from an alliance", she said. She talked about the ice and oil exports that Arendelle had to offer. She also talked about Arendellian designs for warships. Prince Eric listened and only asked a few clarifying questions. Finally when she was done, she waited for Eric to come to conclusion. "Well this has been interesting. I definitely feel Portia and Arendelle could benefit from an alliance", he said with a extended his hand.

"Oh, thank you !", said Elsa, shaking his hand enthusiastically. "We'll send our first shipment in a few months", she said. "Actually there was one other thing I wanted to talk to you about", he said. "Oh, of course", she said. "I've heard you have ice magic of sorts", he said. "Could you give me a demonstration?", he asked. "Of course", she said. She held out her hand and formed a sword of ice. She then waved her hand and made it snow. Eric laughed. "Amazing detail !", he said examining the sword. "This is better than I hoped for", he said. "What do you mean ?", asked Elsa. He leaned forward. "Truth be told, our reasons for alliance weren't just for the exports", he said. "There's another reason why we needed you here", he said. "Why would you need me ?", she said, confused. "Let's start with a couple weeks ago", said Eric. "A couple of weeks ago, a fisherman came here with tales of a kraken. A monstrous tentacled beast", he said. "We dismissed this tale as the fancies of an old superstitious man", he said. "But then more and more stories came forward of sea serpents and water demons", said Eric. ""When a ship was sunk by these creatures, I couldn't ignore it anymore", said the prince. "Do you have any idea why these creatures appeared ?", asked Elsa. "As a matter of fact I do", he said. "Portia was first founded by fishermen who had emigrated here from other kingdoms. When they began fishing and building the kingdom, they attracted the attention of otherworldly creatures. The oceans were always ruled by mermaids. Half man, half fish.

Amongst all the creatures of the sea, the mermaids were supreme. Anyway when these humans began building their houses and fisheries, they angered Poseidon, King of the Seas. He felt that humans were encroaching on his territory. We went to war against the mermaids. We began hunting down mermaids. In response Poseidon, using his trident, unleashed storms and monsters. Eventually my ancestors formed a truce with the mermaids. In exchange for fishing only within a certain area of the sea, Poseidon would imprison the beasts and keep the weather clear. Over time the mermaids came to the surface less and less. Now they're thought to be extinct or myths. But the release of these monsters now threaten the safety of my people", he said. Elsa frowned. "But by releasing the monsters, Poseidon has broken the truce", she said. "Ah, well the fact is, we humans sort of broke the truce a couple years back. We expanded our fishing areas. We fear that this is our punishment", he said a bit guiltily. "So what do you want me for ?", said Elsa. "We hoped that you would go underwater and discuss a treaty with the Sea King", said Eric. "Why me, specifically ?", asked Elsa. "We feel it would be better coming from someone with magic", said Eric. "We would be eternally grateful", said Eric. Elsa thought it over. Having the gratitude of the prince could be useful. Plus it sounded exciting."Very well. I will go underwater to meet with the King of the Sea",said Elsa.

* * *

Anna had been troubled ever since her meeting with Reuben. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. It showed at her next council meeting. During the meeting she was even more distracted than usual."Your Highness?", said the Lord Chancellor hesitantly. She looked up. "Yes ?", she said. "Forgive me, but you seem distant. Is anything bothering you ?", he asked. "I'm fine", she said vacantly. "Anna, it's okay to tell us", said Kristoff with concern in his eyes. "It's just something that the Ingen Magi representative said", said Anna. "He said something about the line of succession", said Anna. Everyone exchanged looks."Would you like us to arrest this man ?", asked the General. "No. It's just did my parents ever saying anything about me taking the throne ?", she asked. "Well, your parents wanted you to take the throne if anything happened to the Queen", said the Master of Trade. "Oh ok", said Anna. She smiled brightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting", said Anna. "It's fine", said Grand Pabbie. "What were we talking about ?", she asked. "Well, we received word from your sister", said Admiral Eastmar. "What did she say ?", asked Anna. "She has formed another alliance with Portia", said Kai."She also has letters for you", said the General, holding up two plain white envelopes. He handed them to her. She tore the first one open and began to read.

 _Dear, Anna_

 _I hope this letter finds its way to you safely. I've really had a fun time traveling around the world. I saved the Lost Princess of Corona. Her name is Rapunzel and her hair is magical! Not only is it a mile long, if she sings, it glows and heals people! I think you would like her. I've got Corona as an ally and now I'm going to Portia. It's a small kingdom that is known for living off the ocean. I'm going to see if they will ally with us. Wish me luck!_

 _Love, Elsa_

Anna then opened the second one.

 _Dear, Anna_

 _I landed in Portia today. I talked with their prince. We agreed to an alliance. But there is something he needs my help with. He wants me to go underwater to talk with mermaids ! It's just a diplomatic meeting. But still. Rapunzel and I got to talking.I want you to inform the Council about everything. Tell them that I wish to call a Great Council. Tell them to start preparing invitations. Also I finally found out what the big threat was! It's this darkness that is called to page 357 in the Maegus Mightus for more. What surprises me is Grand Pabbie claimed to to know what the big threat was even though he gave me the book. Be careful. I'll try to bring you a souvenir next time._

 _Love, Elsa_

She looked up to see the council looking at her. "Is everything alright?",asked the Lord Chancellor. She was about to tell the council everything, when Reuben's words flashed through her mind. _Beware the pit of snakes known as your council._ "Yeah. Elsa was just talking about her travels", she said. She cleared her throat. "May I be excused? I'm really tired", she said. "Of course, Your Highness",said Kai. She got up out of her seat. Kristoff looked at her concerned. She mouthed the words see me after. He nodded. Marshmallow followed her out of the room.

* * *

After about thirty minutes, Kristoff came to her room. She explained everything to him. "So you think Grand Pabbie is hiding something ?", he said. "No. Well,yes. But I don't think he is up to anything bad. It's just a complete mystery", she said. Kristoff's brow furrowed. "But why would he -". He was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Your Highness, it's me", said Kai, the High Steward. "Come in", she said. He opened the door and walked in, sidestepping Marshmallow. He stopped short."Oh, am I interrupting something ?", he said. "No, I was just talking to Kristoff", she said. "Your Highness, could we speak privately?", he asked, glancing at Kristoff. Kristoff rose."That's my cue. I'll see you at lunch, okay ?", he said as he lay a kiss on her cheek. "Okay bye. I love you", she said. "I love you too", he said as he shut the door. "What was it you wanted to talk about?", she asked. "Before your mother left, she left behind a box for you", said Kai. Anna finally noticed that Kai was holding a small chest and a scabbard."It was to be given to you when you turned eighteen", he said. She grabbed the scabbard and pulled out a sword. It was beautiful, with ancient runes inscribed upon it. "I believe that it was your mother's ancestral sword. Angurvadal", said Kai.

She put it back into its opened the box. Inside there were two things. A picture, and a sheet of paper. She picked up the picture. There were three women standing in the picture. One was pale with raven hair, the one in the middle had red hair, and the woman at the end was her mother. "Who are these people ?",she asked. Kai shrugged. "Your mother's orders were that only you were to open them", he said. Anna put the photo down and picked up the piece of paper. It was a Royal Decree. She read it out loud."In the event that a royal child from the House of Arendelle should be born with magic, the child should be surrendered to the Ruler of the Trolls to be fostered. The child will then be removed from the line of succession,Signed King Agnarr", she read. The realization sank in. "This means Elsa isn't the rightful queen !"


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa was excited to be able to see more mythical creatures. It was the next day. She and Rapunzel were at the beach. She had explained everything to Rapunzel. They were waiting for Prince Eric. "So are mermaids humans or fish ?", asked Rapunzel. "They're both. From waist up they're humans and from waist down they're fish", explained Elsa. "I guess I'll just have to see it", said Rapunzel. Just then Elsa spotted the Prince. He was walking along with Grimsby and held two pearl bracelets. "Good morning", he said. "Good morning", said Elsa. "I trust you had a good night's sleep", asked Eric."Yes, thank you", said Elsa. He held up the two pearl bracelets. "These will be your tickets", he said. "They're enchanted. These pearls will help you breathe underwater and they will direct you to Atlantica, the Kingdom of the Mermaids", said Eric. He handed one to Elsa and Rapunzel."Once more, thank you for doing this", said Eric. Elsa smiled. "It's no problem", she said. Elsa and Rapunzel put on the bracelets and stepped into the water. Immediately they were encased into bubbles. The bubbles zoomed underwater. Elsa found she could breathe and her eyes could see underwater. The bubbles went faster and faster. She saw Rapunzel laughing with joy. She could see all sorts of plants and animals. Eventually they started zooming towards a shining kingdom that seemed to be made out of gold. They went to the edge of the city and the bubble popped. They found they could walk normally. "That was so fun", said Rapunzel. Elsa smiled."Ok, now we have to go to the palace", she said. The city was teeming with mermaids and mermen. "So that's a mermaid", said Rapunzel. Elsa was fascinated with the way their scales glistened. They started walking towards the palace. They saw mermen guards wearing golden chestplates carrying spears and harpoons. "Excuse me, is this the way to the Sea King's court ?", she asked. He nodded. "You're lucky. His Majesty is due to begin holding court in five minutes. If you have a grievance, you can go talk to him", he said. They walked through the doors. They came to a large domed room. At the center there was a throne, chiseled out of stone. Hovering next to throne was a purple haired were seven smaller thrones beneath it, a beautiful mermaid of a different color sitting in each except the last one which was empty. There were also stands which was filled with mermaids and mermen. Rapunzel and Elsa took a seat next to merman. He turned and gave a look of disgust and floated away. "That wasn't very nice", said Rapunzel. Elsa ignored and took in the scenery. Suddenly a row of seahorses trumpeted. A tiny seahorse floated out. "All hail his Royal Majesty, King of The Sea, Son of Poseidon, Bearer of the Trident, King Triton!", he announced. The mermen cheered. "Triton ?", whispered Elsa. "I thought we were supposed to be meeting Poseidon", she said. "Well I guess his son is the king", said Rapunzel. Suddenly Triton rode in on a large shell pulled by dolphins. He seated himself on his throne. He was huge. His hair and beard were white. His chest was bare and his tail was green as seaweed. In his hand he held a golden, shining trident. He wore a golden spiked raised his hands. The cheering tiny seahorse cleared his throat."Presenting the Court Composer, and Advisor to His Royal Majesty, Horatio Thelonius Ignatius Crustaceus Sebastian !", he cried. The people started cheering once again. Sebastian turned out to be a red crab, riding a shell, pulled by goldfish. He took his place on an oyster near Triton's throne. Once again Triton raised his hands. The crowd quieted. Triton spoke."Now before Sebastian begins his concert, does anyone have any complaints or grievances ?", he asked. The room was silent. "Very well", he said. "Now Sebastian , shall we begin ?", he asked. Elsa realized her moment had almost passed. She grabbed Rapunzel's hand and ran forward. "Your Majesty!", she cried out. Triton broke off his sentence and looked at her. "Now who's this ?", he asked. Elsa cleared her throat. "I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and this is my companion, Princess Rapunzel of Corona", he said. "Humans", said the purple mermaid. "Not just any humans", she said. Elsa was unsure how her magic would work underwater. She formed another sword of ice. She held it up. "The blood of the First Ones runs through my veins", he said. "How delightful", said Triton. "What brings you to my kingdom ?", asked Triton. "I come as a representative of the kingdom of Portia. Their prince sent me. It appears that you've released monsters into the world above and he asks that-""Does he have magic ?", interrupted Triton. Elsa paused."I'm sorry, Your Majesty ?", she asked. "Does this prince have magic ?", asked Triton patiently. "No. As I was saying-""What kingdom did you say you were from again ?", he asked. "Portia, Your Majesty", said Elsa. "Portia !?", thundered Triton. "Portia, the land of fish-eaters ?", he asked angrily. "Your Majesty, I-" "Portia sent you here ?", he asked. "Yes, Your Majesty", said Elsa nervously. "Why did you come here ?", he thundered. "Your Majesty has released monsters above and we ask that you stop. Please", said Rapunzel. "You humans broke the treaty first", he yelled. The crowd started booing them. "Throw them in the dungeons", said one voice. "Turn them into shrimp", called out another. "Drown them", cried out yet another. This time it was the purple mermaid who calmed down the crowd. "Merfolk, it is not up to us to decide their fate. That decision rests upon His Majesty's shoulders", she said. The crowd calmed down. "Thank you, as I was saying-",said Elsa."But if I were king, I would make them fight the Sea Dragon !", interrupted the purple mermaid. The crowd went wild."Marina is right. Humans deserve no the morrow they will fight the Sea Dragon", said Triton. The crowd went crazy. "Guards, lock them in the dungeon", he cried.


End file.
